


You Need To Chill Out

by bi0brX



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Drinking, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Pussy Worship, Safewords, Spanking, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0brX/pseuds/bi0brX
Summary: Kink meme fill in process. I think I'm rusty but thats ok.http://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=953255#cmt953255Prompt: I can't get out my head Mei doming the fuck out of Hanzo, who lets admit, would very submissive to let out tension from the bullshit with the shimada gumi.Bonus:edging, spanking, prostate teasing, power topper, pussy worship, Ropeplay and heart warming aftercare. Cons: vomit, scat, blood, non con, sounding and a non safe word environment."With every spank comes redemption. With redemption, honor."





	1. Set Up

“What’s the matter? You seem sad still.” Mei asked peering over closer to Hanzo, who throughout the entire post-battle party had barely cracked a smile. He barely seemed to snap out of his gloom to look at her when she spoke. The party was dispersing and Mei had decided to make sure he was alright.  
  
Hanzo looked down bitterly and bit his lip, “I,” He didn’t say any more and just took another sip of the glass he had been nursing all night.  
Mei looked disappointed, she gave a worried smile and tilted her head. “I think you need to relax a bit.”  
  
Hanzo’s face got sterner. “I don’t think that I am able.”  
“You can’t do it... Or you won’t do it?” That question rang true to Hanzo. He gulped down.  
  
“I don’t know how.” Partially true but mostly a lie. He knew she was right. Usually he wouldn’t even have this conversation. He would shut down completely but the sake loosened his tongue.  
  
“I think I know a very good way to.” She smiled.  
  
“That’s very kind but-“  
  
“I dare say I am the master, at… chilling out.” Her smile grew and she looked at him expectantly.  
  
His breath hitched in what seemed like he was trying to hide a chuckle but he ended up smiling anyway. After a long pause he averted eye contact still and replied. “If you insist, tell me.”  
  
Mei looked over her shoulder and saw the last few of the party leaving. Mercy peered over and waved.  
  
Mercy covered her mouth in a chuckle as she held onto Reinhardt, who was intoxicated but standing firm, just his balance was a bit off. She pointed to him and gave a hand signal while mouthing something. Mei couldn’t tell but she understood the situation. Reinhardt noticed them and waved, bellowing in a slurred voice.  
  
“Ah! My friends! We must do this again some time! For the glory of…” He held in a burp and stumbled a little, Mercy gave a frightened look until Zarya grabbed him by the other side and studied him. “Ah! My friend!” Reinhardt seemed to forget what he was just saying now he noticed her.  
  
“You! I must do this again some time. I will drink you under the table you know!” He pointed at Zarya and shook his finger.  
She smiled wearily and shook her head, leading him out the doorway.  
  
"You are strong... Like chicken." She said, and Reinhardt laughed out loud. He seemed to forget that he got into this position by losing a drinking match to her already.  
  
“Let’s get you home.”  
  
“Farewell!” Mercy waved through the door before following them. That left Mei and Hanzo alone in the mostly empty and closing rundown bar.  
  
Mei waved again and giggled.  
  
Mei turned back to Hanzo. She smiled still. He looked at her, waiting. She looked away for a bit, and bit the bottom of her lip, in thought before giddily leaning forward. She cupped her hands around his ear and whispered.  
  
…  
  
Hanzo’s eyes lit up when he heard her. He seemed wide awake now and his eyes darted in all directions, while his cheeks flared red. Flustered he stumbled over his words, ”Th- That’s!” He coughed a bit, “Most-“  
“Y- You don’t have to if you don’t want to!” Mei leaned back and waved her hands. “Don’t worry!” She smiled. She wasn’t ashamed, more she was worried for him.  
  
He looked away again but this times his eyes wide and continuing to blush. His lips tightened shut. “I… Didn’t think you were the type of girl to-“  
  
Mei’s voice teased. “What? What about me makes you think I wouldn’t like a little f-“  
  
Hanzo interrupted. “You’re too cute for that-“  
  
Mei pouted her lips a little impressed with the compliment. “And I thought you wouldn’t be such a shy boy about it.”  
  
Hanzo kept avoiding eye contact, he blushed. She tilted her head. She lowered her voice and leaned back in. “You like it…”  
  
Hanzo wanted to reply but he had nothing to say, he tried to turn away. His hands kept clenching and unclenching. She leaned in further and continued, her voice reaching a darker tone. “You like when I tease you, don’t you?”  
  
She didn’t think he was the type to be so… Submissive. He turned his head slightly away from her. He could turn completely away but he didn’t. She kept inching forward. “Do you want me to play with you some more..., Hanzo?”  
  
He breathed out a croaky sigh as soon as she said his name. She hummed and tilted her head, inches away from him. It took a pause but he snapped. Turning his head to her he leaned in, mouth gaped, and… Mei put her finger on his lips, and kissed her finger, centimeters away from him. He moaned a whispered whine. “Tell me, Hanzo, what do you want me to do to you?”  
  
He didn’t move. His lips quivered against her finger and his eyes begged. “Please,” He whispered. There was a pause and his voice got quieter. “Punish me.”  
  
She pushed his face away by the finger and he let her. She slowly trailed her finger off his lips, loosely pulling his bottom lip down as she did. She propped her hand happily on her knee and perked up. Her eyes hooded she smiled down at him – despite being shorter. His mouth was left open - he didn’t move he just waited there. “You’re going to have to say it louder I can’t quite hear you.”  
  
He breathed in heavily. His voice caught but just for a moment. He repeated himself, louder, but not too loud. “Punish me.”  
  
Mei tilted her head and pouted then cupped her ear.  
  
He spoke this time, without hesitation. “Please, punish me, Mei-Ling Zhou.”  
  
She let him wait for a while before replying. “Very good!” She then reached out and took his hands in hers, hopping off the bar stool and leading him out. He followed obediently.  
  
  
  
She was staying in a decent, but not grand hotel room, until her next mission in two days, and that’s where she led him to. On the way up she spoke to him, however, never once looking over her shoulder to him.  
  
“Now if things get too intense I want you to say: ‘Barbeque!’” He nodded, but she didn’t see. “And if you can’t talk I want you to raise two fingers.” He gulped. She left a pause then replied in a more stern voice. “Understood?”  
  
“I understand.”  
  
“Good!”


	2. Pussy Liquer

Once she entered her room she let go of his hand. Hanzo stood in the entrance-way, too polite to move, while Mei removed just her coat and emoted at how chilly it was outside with a 'brrrh' sound. She hang it up with her back away from him. He glanced down at her slightly more exposed body behind her back.   
  
She spoke up, “I hope by the time I take my boots off you’ll be sitting on my bed, naked!”  
  
He gulped in shock and squirmed to remove his armored shoes while he tried to move towards the bed. She took a short time to take her boots off, not interested in letting him win. She turned around and saw him halfway through removing his second boot at the bed.   
  
“Now, now, this won’t do.” She put her hands on her hips. He shoved off his second boot and then froze.   
  
He bowed at her. “I am sorry Mei-Ling Zhou,” She tutted at him.  
  
His hands moved to undo his kimono but she held a hand up and interrupted. “It's too later for that.” He dropped his hands. “Sit.” He dropped to sitting position and bowed his head. “Look up.”   
He did. She had by this point rolled up her shirt and exposed her breasts to him. “Y… You are beautiful, Mei-Ling Zhou.”  
  
“You will call me Mei.”  
  
“Yes, Mei, sorry, Mei.”  
  
She crept onto the bed and shuffled her legs across over to him then straddled him. His hands instinctively rose to cup her breasts. She paused and looked at him. “Did I tell you to?”   
  
He snapped his head down and removed his hands. “No, sorry.”  
  
She scooted forward and pressed her body against his. She cupped his chin and made him look at her as she inched closer and kissed him. Mei closed her eyes.  
  
It was a soft kiss. Slow and gentle. She pecked his lips a few times then pushed her chest against his some more, moving her hands down to his shoulders. He was tense, she could feel it in his shoulders. She rubbed her thumbs on his neck until he relaxed more into the kiss. Eventually he warmed up and relaxed.   
  
He opened his mouth and let her in. As soon as he did Mei embraced him, cuddling her arms around his neck and head, holding his head in place. She opened her mouth wider, daring out her tongue to meet his, licking against it. She played with him, licking his lips and suckling on his tongue whenever she could. Eventually the kiss intensified, she pushed further into him. She rolled her hips and he groaned. She rocked gently on his lap until he started to thrust his hips up in turn.   
  
As soon as he started to get into it she released him, and pushed him back on the bed. He let her, just collapsing backwards, looking patiently up at her. She put her finger on her mouth in an emote of deep thought; tilting her head from side to side as he waited.   
  
She pushed her hips down on his crotch, she rolled her hips and shook very gently before kneeling up and away. He groaned. “You know…” She started as she took her shirt fully off. “I think…” She lifted a leg and began to strip down her leggings, slowly revealing her underwear. She wore nothing special, but that turned Hanzo on even more.  
  
He dropped eye contact and watched intently. His mouth opened and closed. Hanzo gulped and licked his lips without much self-awareness. “You need some practice with that tongue.” He gulped again and looked back at her eyes. He nodded. She smiled.   
  
Mei inched forward on the bed, until she knelt up in front of his face. She leaned back and hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties and paused. She looked down to see Hanzo - breathing heavily expectantly. She smiled, leaning back and holding herself up with one hand she sat down on his chest, lifted her legs up and removed them to reveal her shaved pussy.  
  
Hanzo breathed in. “Beautiful.”  
  
She sat there, legs spread and let him look for a while. She was about to command him to eat her when he spoke again. His eyes looked up at hers again begging. “May I?”   
  
She was impressed with his eagerness. Mei shuffled back to kneeling and moved above him. As she lowered herself he spoke, only to get cut off “Thank you so-“   
  
As soon as she was positioned close enough he leaned in to close the gap. With his mouth open wide his tongue lapped against her folds. The saliva of his lips and only helped lubricate her wetness. He suckled and used his lips to kiss her pussy as his tongue pushed inside. “Oh!” Mei moaned in shock. He was relentless. His hands moved to cup her thighs.   
  
Hanzo darted his tongue around. Lapping his tongue in as many shapes as he could or knew. He circled around inside her. He started to push his tongue in and out in repetition gaining traction as he went. Mei peered her shoulder and saw the tent his erection was pitching in his pants. She leaned back, propping herself up as she used the other hand to palm at his trousers.   
  
He hummed into her sending vibrations through her. With the new angle Hanzo licked his tongue out of her pussy and reached for her clit. “Hm!” He kissed at her and lightly rubbed his tongue against her clit, circling. Eventually his licks became bigger and faster, licking over her vagina and clit in the same stroke. He hummed again as she gripped at his cock through his pants. She rubbed her fingers over him and with that positive encouragement he worked harder.   
  
She leaned forward again leaving his cock unattended to and bounced her hips down lightly. He continued to lap at her unfazed. She looked down at him and he looked back, not breaking eye contact. “Oh…” She sucked in and swallowed. Her eyes hooded. She was impressed but she should stop soon.   
  
With the angle changed Hanzo moved his hand from her thigh and fitted one to the inside of her thigh. He barely but managed to reach, holding her up by her ass. He rubbed his hand over, eventually, despite the ache in his shoulder he found a way to reach his fingers to her pussy. He slid one in and followed it with his tongue.   
  
“Hhnh.” Mei moaned. He licked inside her as his finger reached in, curling up and down, side to side. He couldn’t quite reach another finger. Hanzo moved to her clit again and played with it. Sucking his lips around it while his finger curled inside her, pumping in and out. The combination felt amazing. Hanzo moaned into her his eye rolling back as he started to dry humped the air.  
  
“Oh- Okay now- that’s enough!” Mei interrupted feeling her pleasure close to hitting climax. Hanzo removed his fingers at once. Mei sighed as her tight pussy popped out his finger. He moved his hands back to her thighs, and... he gripped them tighter, locking her in place. “Hanzo!” Mei yelped.   
  
Hanzo closed his eyes and continued despite her wriggling. He went at it harder grunting himself as he licked and sucked at her clit. Her juices drenching his face.   
  
Mei could stop him… She could have yelled out the safe word but instead her back arched and she clenched into his hair. She rocked into him as he darted his tongue over her. Hanzo's grip tightened and he pulled her in with every grind she made. His eyes opened and stared into hers.   
  
Occasionally they both rolled their eyes back and barely kept them open. “Ohh…!” Mei was reaching her tipping point. She tensed up, her thighs tightening around his face and she shook.   
  
“Ooooh! I’m-“   
  
She came in a burst, twitching and rocking, drenched in sweat. Her eyes rolled back as she continued to clench Hanzo’s hair and roll into him while he slowed down his licks. Slowly she relaxed into a slump. Eventually the grip on her thighs loosened and let go, she fell back, barely supporting herself on his chest, her legs still twitching. Every time she managed to look down at Hanzo’s drenched face, his beard tangled and dripping wet, her legs twitched together again. She looked up at the ceiling and composed herself.   
  
She had to regain control. She looked up for a while still, composing herself and catching her breath. She could hear Hanzo panting in the background noise. She peered over her shoulder again, and sure as day, he was still rock hard. She finally spoke in a stern voice. “Hanzo.”   
  
She started to shift her weight and managed to sling her leg over to sit on the side of the bed – she hoped without Hanzo noticing how weak her legs were now. “Take your pants off.”   
  
Hanzo’s chest went up and down in a panting frenzy. He did what he was told. “Stand up.” She commanded. He swung his legs off the bed and stood in front of her. His chest continued to heave. He hadn’t taken off his kimono yet as she hadn’t yet told him to. “And the top.” Mei replied. He dropped it with haste.   
  
She looked at his erection and it twitched harder at her. She huffed out and closed her eyes looking away. “Hmph.” Hanzo didn’t reply but his body language changed to recognize her anger. “What did I say?”  
  
Hanzo replied without thinking. “’And the top’?”  
  
Mei opened her eyes and glared at him. “I believe I said, ‘That’s enough’.”  
  
Hanzo tensed up at her and gulped. “I’m so-“  
  
“I don’t want to hear it.”  
  
There was a pause. She then patted on her thigh to beckon him. He looked confused and hesitated before moving. He knelt his legs around her and perched on top of her, looking confused. Mei’s facial expression proved he was wrong and he backed off straight away. “I don’t-“  
  
Mei interrupted. “Lay across my lap.” He looked at her then moved ready to get into position. “I think you need to learn your lesson.” She continued. He paused briefly in a flinch before doing as he was told, positioning himself over her thighs, face into the sheets. His cock bobbed, rubbing against her thigh. It was soft and warm, and slick from sweat. He breathed out and waited.


End file.
